Alpha College
by Lightning Wolf-Jager
Summary: Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly end up attending Alpha College. Throw in some friends that may or may not make their lives a living hell, and they're in for an interesting year. Rated for future lemons and violence. Everything will be explained in-story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people who decided to read this story. When I first joined this archive, I recieved a rush of inspiration that gave me the idea to write this. I got the idea for this story a day or two after I joined. At first it was just a thought, but after many months of refining and expanding the idea I got this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>On this day in mid August the luminous disk we know as the sun had ascended into the sky and was about to reach the peak of it's arc through the heavens. It was late in the morining and the temperature was on the rise as the day approached noon. Currently we find one of our favorite Alphas relaxing on a sunbathed boulder. She wasn't really relaxing, she was rather enjoying a half-hearted nap. Yes, this is infact Kate. Kate didn't have any alpha duties scheduled for today, so she decided to relax for a while, and let the sun's rays warm her fur. Kate was stuck in that special state of consciousness where she was still in her ever alert conciousness, yet at the same time half submerged in the unknown of her subconcious. She just lied there basking in the sun thinking about all that has gone right for her. She was happily married to Humphrey, a wolf she knew would always love her, she had plenty of friends, and large amounts of off time thanks to the many other alphas in the new united pack. To her life was bliss. Although, she started to wonder of Humphrey's location. "<em>He'd probably be with his friends",<em> she thought. Her ear twitched as she heard the sounds of something grinding across the ground, screaming, and laughing. She didn't open her eyes, but she did know that those sounds were drawing closer. Suddenly there was a soft but noticable _"THUD!"_ and the laughing disappeared completely as the screaming got louder. Kate opened her eyes just in time to see a wolf smack into the boulder with enough force to make her cringe. Kate stood up and peered over the edge of the boulder only to see said wolf fall to the ground, and none to gently either. Kate hopped down from the boulder to check if the wolf was alright. The wolf was groaning and holding his stomach as he stood up. Upon further examination she noticed it was her long time friend Logan. Logan was a mostly white wolf with patched of gradient fur and black paws. He had green eyes and the fur on his head was short, cropped, and well maintained. Logan was an alpha, but unlike most other alphas he had a body built for speed rather than strength.

"Hey Kate. You know your mate's crazy, right," greeted Logan, still groaning from the pain.

"Humphrey got you to go log sledding, didn't he," retorted Kate. Kate looked around to see Logan's brother Kevin, A mostly black wolf with a tan underside, long fur, and blue eyes, standing from a direct impact with the ground. She continued looking to see Logan's one other brother, Justin, a black wolf with a white underside, average length fur, and brown eyes, fall from a tree. "_Humphrey must've taken them all log sledding, but where's Humphrey?" _Kate didn't have to wait long for an answer as someone covered her eyes with their paws.

"Geuss who," said Humphrey. Kate just smiled as Humphrey removed his paws and walked up beside her. "So what'd you guys think of log sledding?"

The three just looked at him and said, "Are you INSANE!" Humphrey stared at them for a few seconds before asking, "You like it don't you?" After a few more seconds of silence the trio just bowed their heads and said "Yeah." For the next few minutes the group chatted idly. Kate noticed her white furred sister Lilly and, her russet colored mate Garth walking towards them.

"Hey Kate," greeted Lilly, " What're you guys doing?" Kate looked at her younger sister and replied, "Just chatting really."

"Hallo Lilly. Ich würde nicht sagen, Chat, mehr wie der Versuch, die Zeit zu vertreiben." Logan greeted. At least everyone thought it was a greeting

"I don't know why you insist on speaking that language," said and irritated Justin, "You're the only one in the pack that can speak it." Logan turned his attention to his brother and spoke, "Correction, I am one of the few in the pack that can Sprechen Sie deutsch." This statement put most of the group into a state of suprise. Most of them thought only Logan knew how to speak German. "Ugh... They don't believe me. Let 'em here it." After a few seconds of everyone trying to figure out who Logan was talking to Lilly piped up, "Es ist nicht schwer zu lernen wenn Sie darauf achten." Everyone turned to Lilly in shock. _'Since when did she learn German? I've always seen her with Garth!,' _thought Kate. After another moment of silence Lilly spoke again, "Logan's been teaching classes." Everyone's attention went back to Logan. Logan stared back and said, "I teach classes at night twice a week. Oh, that reminds me, there isn't going to be anymore lessons anytime soon." Now it was Lilly's turn to be suprised. "What! Why?" Lilly quite enjoyed the classes she took under Logan's tutelage. Lilly enjoyed the night air that was the atmosphere of the lessons, and spending time with her friends that she had managed to coax into taking the lesson. But, what Lilly enjoyed the most about the lessons was the gossip that Logan would share with her afterwards. Logan seemed to know everything that went on in the pack, even stuff Lilly wished he hadn't known. Somehow he had managed to catch Lilly and Garth 'in the act' without them knowing about it. How did Lilly find out? Logan called her out on it after one of his classes. Luckily, Logan can keep a secret, because Eve had yet to find out about Garth and Lilly's 'questionable acts'. Lately Lilly had been wondering if Kate and Humphrey were up to the same kind of shinanigans, so she had Logan do some spying for her. Logan wanted to know as well so he went ahead and did such things as search their den for any signs, and listen from a tree for the sounds of such deeds. Sadly he found nothing which didn't please Lilly to well. Lilly was snapped back to the present when Logan started his explanation, "My brothers and I are going away for awhile. We will be headed to Alpha School to start our second advanced year." This confused everyone save the aforementioned wolves. They all thought there was only one year of Alpha school. Logan continued, "I see the looks on your faces. Allow me to explain. First, there is one year of Alpha School called the preliminary year. This is the year when you are trained to be an alpha. After that is at least two years of advanced training at a different alpha school, or advanced years as the attendies call them. Rather than Alpha school, it's called Alpha College. Two years after you complete the Preliminary, if you wish to keep your alpha privileges, you must attend at least two advanced years. Four years, which my brothers and I are planning on attending, is optional. We are starting our second year. Kate and Garth will have to attend next year, or they can start early this year. And thanks to your actions, omegas can now attend." Logan finished on a happy note. They all took the time to digest this information. After about a minute they all hatched the same idea. Kevin spoke up with his Russian accent, "If you wish to attend, you must run it by your parents. Kate, Lilly, I think your mother would be very happy for you to attend." Everyone looked back at him. "Eve has been chosen to be the head master this year." Justin explained. This caused every one to look at him with malcontent before leaving.

**20 minutes later**

**Kate's PoV**

"NO!"

"But mom!" Let me explain what's happening before this continues. I went to ask my mom about attending the Alpha College. She said yes of course, but then I mentioned Humphrey wanting to attend. She immediatly decided that Humphrey would not attend because she thought Humphrey would 'try something' with me. My mom doesn't relize two things. One, I would probably make the first move, not Humphrey. Two, she thinks Lilly's the innocent one. I know what Lilly and Garth have been up to because... Logan told me. Turns out he'll tell you anything you want to know as long as you give him some incentive. This argument had only been going on for a few minutes with my dad and Logan watching from the sidelines. "I said no. I can't trust Humphrey to be with you when I can't keep an eye on him." Time to break out my secret weapon. Lilly used this often when she wanted something. I wrapped my tail around my legs, started pouting, and gave her the old puppy eyes. My mom saw this and started hesitating with her anwser. I heard my father and Logan trying not to laugh. Time to look more adorable. I twisted my head to the side and flattened on ear against my head. My mom looked more hesitant but wouldn't say yes. Now for the whipped topping on this sundae of adorableness. I bit my tongue... hard. This caused my eys to tear up, and that sent my mom over the edge. "Okay, Humphrey can go, But you," she said turning to Logan, "You have to keep an eye on them, and report to me if they do anything." This made Logan frown. "Okay..." We walked out of the den to see Lilly, Garth, and Humphrey waiting. "Wann sind wir für Alpha College zu verlassen," inquired none other that Lilly. Logan responded, "We leave before dawn tomorrow. There will be a train that will take us there. I suggest we all get some sleep." We heeded this advice. Humphrey and I went off to our den while Lilly and Garth went to theirs. I saw Logan heading off to find his brothers. I looked into the sky wondering what the upcoming year will behold.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter. Happy Fourth of July to all who read this. Now if you would kindly leave a review, you might find I update faster.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****Yes, yes, I know it's been almost a year since I published this. I just haven't felt like updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alpha and Omega... and whatever else I'm supposed to say... bleh.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later...<strong>

**Kate's PoV**

I awoke to the feeling of being plunged into freezing cold water. My eyes snapped open to reveal the underwater world of a riverbed. I looked up to the surface as my lungs yearned for air. I broke the surface pulling air into my lungs. The air felt chill against my fur. It must still be early in the morning.

We had been traveling for two days. The first day we rode the train. Yesterday we spent walking in monotonous silence. We had settled down for the night in a clearing near a river running to the east. Logan had said that today would be the last day of traveling, that we should reach the campus before noon today.

I looked up to where Logan and his siblings stood on the riverbank.

"What the hell," I yelled at them. "Why'd you do that?" I heard splashing to my left, and turned to see Humphrey surfacing. I immediately swam over to him to make sure he was okay. When I reached him he hit me with one of his goofy grins. That's all I needed to know he was okay.

I felt the water surge, and heard three large splashes. I closed my eyes and lifted my paw in a vain attempt to block the wall of water. I opened my eyes to see Logan, Justin, and Kevin breaking the surface of the water.

"Come on. Garth and Lilly are waiting downriver," Logan said motioning for us to follow. We started swimming with the current. We rounded a bend in the river, and saw Garth and Lilly chilling on the shore. They jumped into the water when they saw Logan. I swam faster in the chill water to catch up to Logan.

"Why are we swimming in the river," I queried. Logan turned to look at me.

"The last leg of this journey is done by river. We could walk along the banks, but that would add hours to the trip. It's easier just to swim." I nodded. The idea made sense. I stopped swimming, and drifted back by Humphrey.

He gave me a lick on the ear. "Hey, beautiful," he said in greeting. I smiled and licked him back. Today felt like one of those days that you knew was going to be good. We carried on through the day, swimming, chatting, and splashing, all the while getting closer to our goal.

I noticed Logan smiling more and more as we got closer to the campus. While he was talking to Kevin and Justin, I saw Kevin nudge him in that '_You sly dog'_ way that guys have. I became suspicious... and curious. I swam up to Logan, a question forming in my mind. Before I could open my mouth a large, black mass blocked my path. Kevin floated there, smiling and shaking his head.

"Asking him might ruin his good mood," Kevin intoned with his Russian accent. I made to protest, but he cut me off. "Don't ask him. I don't want to deal with my brother in a sour mood..." We started to return to our paths, but as we turned we saw Logan standing there with a smug grin.

"I'll tell you." Logan cleared his throat, "Meine frau ist an der hochschule." Logan's smile continued to widen, "The information is free if you can figure that out... Lilly, don't think about telling her what I said." I turned to see Lilly closing her mouth with a stunned look on her face. She opened her mouth to tell Garth, but Logan beat her to it. "Don't tell him either... Don't tell anyone for that matter."

We continued on our way in silence. I was trying to decipher what Logan said. _If only I had bothered to go to his classes... Damn his language._ Lilly was getting increasingly frustrated at the fact that she couldn't tell anyone what Logan said... and the fact that Garth kept prodding her in an effort to gain the knowledge of what Logan said. We all just trudged along in the clear water, the current pushing us along.

At last we reached what I hoped to be the campus. The river opened out to a crystal clear lake. The lake was about a kilometer in diameter, with clear, intense blue water. The land beyond the lake was mostly clear with lush green grass, and a healthy scattering of trees. Several mountain rose up at the other end of huge clearing. The clearing itself was several miles across, the mountains seeming to dwarf it. In the sides of the mountains I saw several holes with paths leading into them. There was a waterfall thundering into the lake from the upper reaches of a mountain, covering several of cave entrances. The place was like a paradise to put it short, a picturesque scene. A smell drifted to my nose... The scent of large amounts of caribou. _All the better_, I thought. Not only would we get to be in this beautiful environment, but there was enough food here to last several hundred wolves for decades.

We walked our way around the lake to it's far side. The sun was just now starting to reach it's apex. When we reached the clearing Logan bolted off in some random direction telling us that Kevin and Justin would take us to our dorms later. After Logan left, we just spent the day doing whatever. We conversed with the wolves that had arrived, we swam, hunted, and pretty much everything else. As the day started to wind down, Kevin and Justin led us to one of the caves behind the waterfall. There was a cleft in the rock that looked like a diving board, that parted the water like a curtain. One of the water streams fell in front of the cave Justin designated as our dorm. He said that he, Kevin, and some other wolves would get the cave next door as their dorm. He also explained that Logan, and one other wolf would be sharing the cave with us.

We all settled down, getting ready for bed. There was still no sign of Logan, or the other mystery wolf that Justin had predicted. I lied down next to Humphrey who was rapidly losing consciousness. He smiled when I licked his muzzle, and promptly returned the gesture. We both fell asleep shortly after. He was dreaming whatever he dreamed about, while I was thinking about how my first day would be. The season didn't start for another 2 days.

* * *

><p>Finally done with this chapter. My already slow update speed will be slowed even more in the future. Don't worry, I'm not going to make you wait a whole other year for the next chapter.<p>

The reason for my upcoming slowness is that I have started writing a book... Yes, one that will be published, and it will require most of my limited attention.

Happy Mother's day, and what not.


End file.
